


Strict Machine

by mresundance



Series: Hannibal Vids [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Club Vivid, Fanvids, Food is People, M/M, Multi, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cover me in you." Will/Abigail/Hannibal.  Music by Goldfrapp.</p><p>Premiered at Vividcon Club Vivid 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strict Machine

 

Please use the mediafire links before the permanent link.

Permanent link (right-click save): **[54 MB wmv](http://mresundance.com/vids/hannibal/%20mre_strict%20machine.zip)**

**[54 MB wmv @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?391081frjod6318)**  
**[18 MB mp4 @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?w6kome2sde6ta5i)**

<https://vimeo.com/65012225>

Password: hannibal

Also on Youtube: <http://youtu.be/0k5bBeNbLyE>

**Author's Note:**

> **Lyrics**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I get high on a buzz, then a rush  
> When I'm plugged in you  
> I connect when I'm flush  
> You get love when told what to do  
> Wonderful electric, wonderful electric  
> Wonderful electric, cover me in you
> 
> I'm in love, I'm in love  
> I'm in love with a strict machine  
> I'm in love, I'm in love  
> I'm in love with a strict machine
> 
> When you send me a pulse  
> Feel a wave of new love through me  
> I'm dressed in white noise  
> You know just what I want so please  
> Wonderful electric, wonderful electric  
> Wonderful electric, cover me in you
> 
> I'm in love, I'm in love  
> I'm in love with a strict machine  
> I'm in love, I'm in love  
> I'm in love with a strict machine
> 
> I'm in love
> 
> I'm in love, I'm in love  
> I'm in love with a strict machine  
> I'm in love, I'm in love  
> I'm in love with a strict machine  
> I'm in love, I'm in love  
> I'm in love with a strict machine  
> I'm in love, I'm in love  
> I'm in love with a strict machine
> 
>    
>  **Notes**
> 
> So this vid started as a Hannigram vid. I had an entire narrative arc planned, and the vid was supposed to be laden with Cool Symbolism and Shit Yo. I had about 70 % of the vid finished, well ahead of the Club Vivid deadline, and just needed some extra footage to fill in some gaps. 
> 
> Then episode three and Abigail happened. And she destroyed my entire narrative arc in a mere 42 minutes. 
> 
> With a week left on the deadline, I found myself restructuring and redoing the entire vid. I laughed my way through it; a laughter which was half panicked and "what the fuck am I doing" and half exhilarated, because I have literally never had something like this happen in the middle of vidding. Then again, I don't usually vid a series until a whole season is done. 
> 
> So it was an educational experience, mostly in telling myself to calm down enough so I could get useful vidding work done, and to let go of my usual perfectionist tendencies. I told myself: look dude, just get the vid done. Just get it done. If it's not perfect, no-one will really notice. And if they do notice, no-one actually died in the making of this vid, so it's not a big deal. 
> 
> Thusly I vidded like the wind and guess what? Everything turned out okay after all. This is rougher than my usual work, less refined, but I made a choice to finish the vid and not revise or tweak it further, because that would have entirely defeated the purpose of the whole exercise.
> 
> I know in the Vividcon programming booklet the summary says "Hannibal POV". I think it is sort of his POV, but also not at points. Think of it as a close third person POV that occasionally pulls back enough to see glimpses of other people's perspectives. 
> 
> Also: apologies for the gross pixilated text on the opening and closing credits. Sony Vegas is the happy little [Moon-Moon](http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/moon-moon) of text rendering sometimes. No matter what I tried Vegas decided that the text would turn out gross and pixilated. I think it had something to do with the slow zooming. *shrug*


End file.
